Crisis
by Hgirl
Summary: Vignette: John gets himself a mid-life crisis gift. complete


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Please don't sue.

_000_

Crisis

_000_

John got up from the couch where he sat beside me.

-'Whats wrong John?

I asked him looking up at his sparkling pure blue eyes. He was so desirable. I just wanted to grab his collar and satisfy the savage urge that pumped through me.

He handed me his hand and said 'Come with me.'

I gave him one of those inquisitive looks but gave him my hand. If he wanted to play with me, he could.. As I got up he took my shoulders from behind and pressed my back to lead me somewhere. I could feel his breathing at my ear as he kissed my neck.

-'Where are we going?' I had to know right away. I didn't like not being in control and not knowing what was going to happen next frustrated me.

-'Be patient, Monica.' He told me and made me twirl so I was facing him and he leaned in for a kiss that I greeted fervently.

Of all places, he brought me to his garage. It felt like a man's domain, his secret refuge where he would work on his truck. A bunch of dirty rags where hanging from nails on the sidewall. I stayed in the doorway peering in. He brushed beside me as I looked at the wall opposite from me where a work bench and tools where placed. Little containers on a big narrow wood counter were filled with different types of screws and nails, bolts, etc. My eyes returned to the sexy man standing in front of me. I must have had question marks in my hazel eyes because he smiled at my confusion only to make me anticipate a little longer.

-'Close your eyes,' he told me.

Whatever you say pretty boy. I closed my eyes and, as he edged closer, I giggled. He held my hips and when I winched open an eye, he immediately said 'No pepping!' Still laughing, he brought me further in his garage and told me to stay put and keepmy eyes closed.

-'Okay, open your eyes.' I heard his gravely voice echo.

When I opened my eyes, he was sitting on a motor bike and asked looking at me 'So, whad'ya think 'bout my new wheels?' It was a really gorgeous bike.

The only word that came out was -'Wow.'

-'Nice?'

-'I'll say.' I stayed silent watching him grip the handles.

Cleverly, I walked closer and bent down to brush my thumb on the side of his mouth. He looked at me with a frown.

' - Nothing, just drool,' I said proud of my joke.

I laughed and he suppressed a grin.

'A Harley, John? Could this be mid-life crisis?'

-'It has nothin' to do with it.'

-'No, of course not.' Don't kid yourself babe.

He sat up straight on the bike and forced his hands in his jeans pockets.

-'Do you think of me as old?'

-'No, not old, ol-der.' It was true. I'd never lie to John.

-'Well, this ol-der man feels like 91 when you're 'round him.'

-'I don't believe that.' What the f.

-'Sure enough.'

He seemed serious so, as usual, I blurted something.

-'You can keep up with me in bed, now, can't you?'

-'Mon -' Oops, bad thing to say. He wasn't joking about feeling old. I had to say something.

-'John, you make me feel like I'm fourteen!'

He felt relieved, rested his hands on his inner legs and asked: -'Wanna go for a ride?'

-'Yeah.' Oh my god, a motorcycle!

-'Even if it's with an 91 year-old?' I slapped his shoulder.

'I'm gonna change, are you coming?'

Change clothes?

-'You need help to change, old man?'

-'Nobody likes a smartass, Mon.'

Okay, I deserved that but still what was he talking about?

'I've got leather so we can ride on the freeway. Cmon, got ya a nice jacket with pants.' -'Leather? Open road? I feel back in high school.'

We left the garage and as we got to his bedroom upstairs, he showed me the tight cat-woman leather suit. Nah, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't a one piece suit but did he expect I would feel comfortable in this? He slipped leather over his jeans like those pants you see on cowboys and retrieved his coat from his closet. When he was ready, he fell sideways on the bed and watched me slip off my jeans.

-'This is a bit unfair -'

-'I'll make it up to you later, hon.'

Fine with me. I decided to tease him. I turned so he could see I was wearing a thong. I heard him gulp and saw his face flush. When I slowly slipped the leather pants up my legs and swayed my hips, he shifted on the bed. I closed the zipper over my black satin panties and hooked the two tangs of metal at the rip under my belly button. I ran my hands over the material and turned to him: -'Fit like a glove. S'like they were made for me.'

-'You certainly can wear 'em. Damn, you look sexy.'

I blushed as he stumbled towards me. He slipped his hands down my back to cup my butt.

-'Mmm, I want you so bad, Monica.'

-'No no, you gotta wait, babe. We're gonna ride first.'

He started the bike as I sat behind him and held his waist. I love the smell of leather. He looked like a stud and I was holding onto him. I rested my heels on the edge of the bike to each side and he handed me a helmet and put his own on his head. He got off the bike for an instant to clip my helmet 'cause I couldn't alone. Then slipped back in front of me.

He turned and asked: -'Ready?'

-'Set, gooooooooooooo!' With a loud noice, we rode off and I felt the wind on my face. I squeezed my thighs around his own and I'm sure he felt horny. I hid my face behind his back as the miles sped by. I felt wild as the adrenaline pumped through my veins.

He took a little road off the highway and we were now riding under trees until he stopped on the side in a deserted area and looked back at me: -'So, wah'd'ya think?'

-'Impressive. Exhilarating.'

-"You haven't seen anything yet-" He made the motor roar and I rode off with him screaming out the top of my lungs. This old man was definitely fun. Haha!

THE END


End file.
